Slight bit of advice
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Harry has an obsession. Can Remus help him get over it?


"Your what?" Remus asked Harry as, he ran him down and started talking a million miles an hour. "I'm obsessed with someone and I don't know what to do Remus, you have to help me!" Harry explained looking very confused and exhausted.

Remus sighed and looked down at Harry. "Maybe it would help to know what your obsessed about?" He asked calmly. "Ginny. I can't get her out of my mind, no matter what I do I just cant stop thinking about her." Remus gave a small smile. "You are like your father aren't you?" He asked quietly. "Huh? Remus what does this have to do with my problem?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

Remus shook his head and gave a slight laugh. "Harry, you have no problem trust me. Your just-" "No problem, no problem Remus? Yes I do have a problem! I came to you for advice because your the most sensible choice. Had I gone to Mrs. Weasley she'd have me fitted for a tux! Tonks would laugh. And Dumbledore would say I'm in love or something. If I go to her brothers they'll kill me! And Hermione would sarcastically say I need to tell her! And Chrys would laugh her ass off, then go tell George, who'd kill me, then tell Ginny! You need to help me, because you're the only one who _can_ help me!"

Remus raised his brow at Harry. "You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" He asked to the poor, nearly demented boy in front of him. "Yes. Now can you please help me?" Harry said while nodding. "Harry I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help to you. As you can quite tell, I have no experiance in this sort of thing." "Yes you do you have Tonks! Please your the only thing standing between me and insanity!"

"You sure you arent there already?" Remus said under his breath sarcasticly. "What was that Remus?" "Nothing Harry. Now Im afraid your acting just like your father did around your mother for the first six and one-half years he knew her." "Are you telling me Im going to marry Ginny, because if you are I could have gotten this from Dumbledore or Chrys. I dont need to be told this, I need to know how to get her out of my head!"

"Harry Im afraid you cant until you admit that you do like her, because you dont just like her, you love her." Remus told him simply. "But I cant love her, I just cant!" "Well you are Harry. The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you can tell her, and the sooner you will stop worrying."

"Pot calling Kettle black here Remus, you cant even do that with yourself." Harry said to him. "Actually I have admitted it, to myself and her and stopped worrying about it. I just tend to ignore the rest." "Like your hurting her?" Said Chrys popping her head in the door. "By the way Harry I'd stop yelling, your lucky everyone is busy listening to Cristina what's-her-name." She said then shut the door to the living room.

"Harry, Ginny likes you as well. Shes been waiting for you since possibly before her first year. You dont have to worry about her brothers, because they view you as their brother already. As long as you dont hurt her I doubt they will care much." Remus said to Harry. "Harry?"

"She heard, Chrys heard that. What if she tells?" Harry said in a terrified voice. "Harry, I doubt she'll do that. Now do you want my advice or not?" "Uh-huh." Harry said nodding his head.

"Tell her, I dont have one doubt that it will end happily for you. Okay?" Harry nodded. "Thanks Remus." "Your welcome Harry."

* * *

Not three months later Remus was in Diagon Ally, walking next to Dora, when a owl flew above their heads, and landed on a window ledge. "Hey Remus isnt that Hedwig?" Remus looked over at the owl and nodded. He walked over to Hedwig, who lifted her leg so he could untye the note that was on it. Then flew away as soon as the note was in Remus's hand, giving both Remus and Dora an affectionate peck to their hands.

"What's it say Remus?" Dora asked looking over his shoulder. "Nothing Nymphadora, come on, I promised you a pint didnt I?" He said stuffing the note in his coat pocket. "Yep you did come on!" Dora said with a smile as she pulled him to the Leaky Cauldron. Remus sighed and allowed her to tug him along with a smile on his face.

_Remus,_

_Thanks for the advice, you where right. And it worked. Ginny and I are now dating. But now I think you need to tell Ron your advice, because Hermione is about to kill him._

_Harry._


End file.
